Phoenix
by True Goddess
Summary: Phoenix is the daughter of Ruby the victor of the 30th Hunger Games. But Phoenix isn't like her mother, she isn't a ruthless killer. She has compassion and she doesn't want to end up another part of the capitals game. Once Phoenix is entered into the Hunger Games she is ready to not only fight for her life but fight for her freedom.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote the first chapter before but I wanted to re-write it. I needed to change it a little, I wanted to make it a little better than the original.**

**Anyway please review and tell me what you think. **

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Phoenix**

"60 years ago our country was divided and torn apart. We were rebelling against the people who fed and sheltered us. All thirteen districts stood strong and defied the capital. But once district thirteen was destroyed we had no one to lead us, the rebellion against the capital fell, it was impossible for us to lead without a force to lead us. Every year since then the capital decided to make an event where the sent 24 children, one boy and one girl from the ages 12 to 18 to compete in the event, to remind us of the sacrifice we must make for the capital."

I looked up and the class room nodding in agreement, especially our teacher. She hung onto my words, enjoying it worshipping it sickly. I was disgusted by every single person in this classroom, expect one. Ray was watching intently and his face was emotionless. I knew him well enough to tell he was angry, but not with me. We both knew what we had to say, but he was angry that we couldn't say what we wanted without consequences.

"Marvelous job Phoenix! Glare your next, please read your essay on the Hunger Games."  
I walked back to my seat and Glare winked. I rolled my eyes, he was the mayors son. He thought the world revolved around him, he was what every girl wanted, and what every mother wanted their daughter to marry. He was handsome, shaggy dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was well built and tanned due to our outdoor activities.

But his arrogance was what annoyed me, and my mother adored him. He was a model citizen, he loved the Hunger Games more than the game makers. I hated that about him, no one understands the true meaning. The Hunger Games is a warning, the capital is making an example. If we rebel they'll do what they're doing to children but worse. Glare cleared his throat and started his project.

" 60 years ago our country was really stupid. Like come on the capital didn't do anything bad. So then we rebelled and acted all stupid, and got thirteen blown to bits. Like how stupid was that? Then after that the Hunger Games came along and we fight to the death. I truthfully believe we deserve it. Why would you defy the government, there is always a punishment? So our punishment is to enter our sisters, our brothers, our cousins, eventually our children into the games because of our stupidity. And I believe. That we deserve it."  
I watched as the class nodded in agreement and Ray held onto the desk his eyes narrowed with hate. The bell rung signaling that the class has ended. Ray was the first to get up and practically ran out of the classroom. I tried to follow but Sapphire pulled me back.

I smiled at my best friend. She was a great person, besides her over excitement for the Hunger Games. She has a great heart, but her mind is tainted by our society.

"Hey your essay was great! Can you help me with mine, you know I'm not good with words?"

I rolled my eyes, Sapphire is dull. She is brilliant when it comes to strategy she knows every pressure point in the body and can kill you with one touch. She's pretty lethal. But when it comes to school work it's like her head is a bowl filled with soggy oatmeal.

"Yea I'll help you Fire."

She smiled and tied up her burgundy hair for sparring. Sapphire is obsessed with hair dyes from the capital. Her original hair color was a pretty honey blonde, but ever since we turned twelve she died her hair different colors. This week it's burgundy, she's doing it in honor the recent hunger games that just ended two weeks ago.

We changed into our spandex suits that showed off everything. It was the thing I hated most about sparring.

I braided my hair down my back but still stray fiery strands fell into my face. I sighed and blew them out of my face as we headed into the gym. The mat was in the middle and coach called the names of students.

First up was Ray and Brilliance. Ray is tall and lean, he's muscular but not enough to show that he's bulky. Unlike the other guys in our age division he lets his black hair grow out and fall into his hazel eyes. His alabaster skin is tanned like the others from long runs in the summer, but unlike others. He's a goldsmith his hands are rough with calluses and cuts from working the metal into master pieces.

Brilliance is tall and muscular. His black hair is in a buzz cut to the scalp, his brown eyes are dark and intense. He has the same tanned skin as Ray but he's so muscular he looks like he will burst out of his muscle shirt.

Coach made them face each other and then blew his whistle. Ray had his hands up ready. Brilliance threw a punch at Ray but he dodged it easily and kicked him in the chest. Brilliance stumbled back and narrowed his eyes. He threw punches again, but Ray deflected them all easily. He grabbed his arm and pinned it to his back, he kicked him in the back of his knees and then kicked his back letting him fall to the floor.

The class groaned in outrage, they usually loved long fights that ended up bloody. But Ray liked to keep it clean and only finish a fight, not the person. The coach rolled his eyes at Brilliance and motioned for Ray to get to the back of the line. Before I knew it, it was my turn.

I walked onto the mat and waited for my opponent. Everyone was anxious, people liked to watch me fight. They believed since I was the child of a victor I was more ruthless, especially because of my mother's reputation.

I waited patiently and he called Shimmer onto the mat. Shimmer is a pretty snooty girl, she surrounds herself with people who are more wealthy than she is. She tied her white-blonde hair into a ponytail and smirked at me her ice blue eyes narrowed.

I smiled, I didn't like her. She made fun of Ray a lot, and I cared about him. Everyone believed Goldsmiths were below us because it's on the poorest side of the district. But without them, we wouldn't have pretty jewelry.

"Shimmer, what a pleasant surprise."

She smirked at my sarcasm.

"Get ready to finally be put into your place."  
The coach blew the whistle and she lunged at me throwing a punch. I dodged it easily and laughed.

"Come on Shimmer hit me!"

She smiled at me her eyes shining with bloodlust.

"My pleasure."

She threw another punch and I grabbed her fist pushing it back. She punched me in the side of my head. Then smacked me hard in the face. I laughed once she did, she got my angry.

"Oh I was going to go easy, but you asked for it."

I turned and kicked her in the chest. She staggered and I threw a punch in her face. I punched her in the stomach, she doubled over in pain and I took the opportunity and brought my knee to her stomach. She groaned and fell to the floor. I leaned over her face and smiled.

"Had enough."

She spit blood into my face and punched me.

I picked her up from the shirt and slammed her against the wall over and over again. I punched her hard, one last time in the face and heard the crunch from her broken nose, I smiled satisfied. I let her fall to the ground and looked at the blood on my knuckles. The gym roared with excitement. I was numb, I couldn't feel anything anymore.

I looked down at my hands, with her blood on it. I find myself losing more and more of myself every day. I don't want to become another part of their game, I want to be me. After sparing I left school with Ray, his parents work in the shop all day. So we were alone in his house, I unbraided my hair and put the hair tie on my wrist letting the wind blow through it.

" I'm scared Ray."

I said not really looking at him, but out the window. He sighed and walked over to me his hands on my shoulders.

"It's not you Phoenix, this is what they want. This is what we are destined to become, but everyday just remind yourself. We won't be a product, we don't have to be part of the game."

I looked up at him.

"What's the point Ray, either way I'm becoming a monster."

He smiled.

"You kind of are."

I glared at him and he laughed.

"Come on Phoenix, lighten up. Last year I broke Emerald's neck, she _was _my girlfriend. Imagine how horrible that felt for me."

I felt my face fall, I was bitter. I hated him with Emerald, she was a slut. He didn't deserve to be with someone like her. She slept with Glare every night and kissed Ray in the morning. I didn't like that.

"She deserved it."  
I said coldly, He smirked.

"Someone jealous, I know you hated Emerald. But she wasn't always that bad, she just didn't value herself as a person. After her brother died in the Hunger Games a few years back, she was in a dark place. He was twelve, she could have volunteered but she was scared."

I looked away, her story was awfully sad. I had to admit it, but as much as she needed an escape she didn't have to do that to Ray. He liked her, maybe even loved her. But she never let him love her, she rather break his heart.

"I have to go Ray."

He frowned, he was stalling.

"Just help me with something! Please just one thing, then I promise I'll let you go."

I looked down at my watch and sighed. Mother was going to be livid, I was already three minutes late for archery practice.

"Hurry Ray, I'm already on probation, three minutes."

He cringed knowing how much pain my fingers would be in.

"Alright forget it, I'll walk you home. I rather have your mom behead me than hurt you."

I sighed knowing it was no use arguing with Ray. We sprinted to my house and I beat him as usual. I unlocked the door and ran to my room. Ray waited outside my door as I changed. I put on a tank top and tight running pants. I put on my arm guard and grabbed my bow and quiver. I tied up my hair into a ponytail and opened the backyard door.

"Late again! What do you find more important than your training! When you volunteer for the Hunger Games in two years you will..."

She trailed off her blue eyes narrowing at Ray. He smiled sheepishly and waved.

"Hi Ruby, it's been so long! Last time you saw me it was my thirteenth birthday and you threw a broken glass bottle at me."

I cringed at the memory and my mother's lips were in a thin line. She was seething with rage, if he didn't leave now she would do something horrible.

"Get out of my house Ray, you are not welcome here."

She said in monotone, she let no emotion show on her face. I knew she wasn't angry now, so she wouldn't lash out she turns off. But this is when she's her most dangerous, her most deadly. It's how she won the games, my mother turned off all emotion and just killed.

She did the same after my father died, she showed no emotion. She would whip me and beat me with a straight face. I didn't blame her, she didn't know how to cope, and I forgive her. But I would never forgive her if she hurt Ray again.

"He's leaving mother."

I said pushing him towards the back door.

"Come later, I'll help you and Sapphire", I whispered into his ear.

He nodded and continued walking. I closed the door and looked at my mother carefully. Her face was still emotionless, she held her clipboard in her hand and let it fall to the ground and charged at me. I stiffened in fear and let her come, she smacked me hard across the face.

"Stay away from that goldsmith! He has nothing to offer you, if I ever see you with him again..."

"Or what!"

I cut her off. I knew it was dangerous, she was in one of her moods again, but I wasn't going to let her do this to me.

"What are you going to do? Hurt me? I'm the top fighter in my class. Kill me? I wouldn't care. You are a horrible mother, ever since dad died you became Ruby Bott the winner of the 30th Hunger Games. What about Ruby Mcconway, wife of Silver Mcconway and mother of Phoenix Mcconway. The mother who made the best sugar cookies, that anyone has ever tasted. The mother who would stand up for me if any teacher claimed I was taking naps in class? What happened to you?"

I saw a sliver of who she was before. Her eyes softened, but just as fast as it came, it left. She looked at me coldly and shook her head.

"Get out of my sight, your training will not be continuing today. Just go, I don't want to see you."

I turned around and stormed inside. I packed a bag of clothing and left the house, I wish I could run. I wished that I could live in the woods and never have to worry about the Hunger Games again. But I knew it wasn't possible. I knocked on the goldsmith's shop knowing Ray would be in there. He opened the door a black bandana pushing back his hair from his forehead, he was sweating and wearing a sleeveless shirt. His hands were dark from the metal and there were a few new cuts.  
He said nothing and pulled me to his chest.

"It's alright, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**So please review and tell me what you think.**

**-True Goddess **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had some serious writers block. **

**Thanks to houseofme for reviewing it means a lot that people appreciate my work. So thank you! **

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

**Phoenix**

I woke up curled in ball on one of the chairs in the goldsmith shop. Ray was sleeping with a piece of gold in his hand, I tried to take it from his hand but he held on tighter and opened his eyes. "What are you doing?" He asked defensively, I turned scarlet and started stuttering. "I-I w-was just you know..." I trailed off once I saw the smirk cross his face. "Just what Phoenix?" I rolled my eyes and shoved him; he only laughed and stood up putting away whatever he was working on. "So what were you working on?" I asked Ray once he cleaned up his work station. It was his turn to blush and he just shook his head. "It's nothing Phoenix, don't worry about it." I raised an eyebrow, but he said nothing more.

"Come on let's get cleaned up at my house." I followed him out of the door and down the street to his house. The house in Ray's neighborhood is pretty small, their roughly the size of my living room and kitchen combined. But they hold more love than half the houses in my side of town. It's why I love this side of the neighborhood more. It reminded me of my father, he was always such a kind man. Ray opened the door of his house and his little brother ran to greet him. "RAY! Your home!" He said happily jumping up and down for a hug from his big brother. Ray smiled and reached down to pick up the four year old.

"Aren't you supposed to still be in bed, stop bothering mom?" His little brother only laughed and waved at me shyly. "Hi Hugo." I said waving at the small child, he blushed and punched Ray in the chest until he put him down. I laughed as he ran off yelling throughout the house. Ray groaned at his little brothers actions. "Crap he's going to wake up mom, and she doesn't know I was out..." I glared at him and he held his hands up defensively. "I was trying to finish a project ." I continued to glare at him. "You're always trying to finish a project Ray." He laughed sheepishly, we heard his mother coming down the hall and he gulped. "RADIANCE DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?" I stifled a laugh at his full name and he blushed, he glared at me and I couldn't help laughing. "Yea Radiance!" I said elbowing him with a wink, he only flushed deeper and mumbled things under his breath.

His mom saw me and her eyes softened. "Phoenix, what a pleasure! How are you beautiful girl? Is your mom feeding you, your way to skinny? I'll make you some breakfast, go and take a shower. Oh and Radiance, go to your room." He sighed and mumbled about never getting breakfast, she only raised an eyebrow and he ran to his room. I laughed and took a shower before putting on the extra clothes I brought. By the time Ray finished taking a shower I was almost done eating his mom's chocolate pancakes. I savored each bite, it was amazing. "Mom seriously? We were supposed to save that chocolate." Ray said angrily, he always worried about the money. Ever since his dad was killed he worried about everything. His mom is carefree and a sweet hardworking woman, but Ray is the one who makes sure the bills get paid. "Don't worry about it Ray." His mom reassures, "I sold a few things to the jewelers, and they liked my work. I sold some of your things to." He nodded satisfied with her answer before sitting and eating. I patted his hand in comfort and he rolled his eyes.

Once we finished eating we were off to school. I knew today was cross country again, after that they did sparring again. No day of education really on Fridays, all strategy and weapons class. We start the day off with a five mile run, after that weapons class, strategy, training, lunch, sparring. We got to school on time and made our separate ways to the locker room.

I started to change and once I looked up my mouth fell. Sapphire's hair... was sapphire. It was a deep blue and it didn't look to bad on her, she got a hair cut so it reached just above her shoulders. "Really Fire?" She smiled and gave me a hug. "Nice to see you too, don't you just love it?" I rolled my eyes. "It's great Fire." She flipped her hair and winked before changing. I waited until the other girls were done and our instructor led us out of the locker rooms. We were taken outside, and it was the usual path for the five mile run.

I yawned annoyed with their instruction talk and once they blew the whistle I took off. I always maintain the same speed, but I watched the other girls sprinting trying to show off. By the third lap, I was in front of all of them. Glare was trying to keep up with me on the third mile but he was running out of breath. "Are you okay Glare?" I asked with actual concern, he shook his head. His breathing was hard but he still kept up with me. "I'm just hot, but then again so are you." He said with a wink, I rolled my eyes and picked up pace trying to get away from him. Ray was laughing at Glare's attempt to hit on me, he ran side by side with me. "He's trying to ask you out." Ray said a little angrily, I was a little caught off guard by this. "Oh well it's not like I'm doing anything this weekend. It seems like the inevitable, I should just say yes." I saw Ray's eye twitch and I hid back my laughter, I knew how much he hated Glare.

"You are doing something this weekend, me and you are going on a picnic. I'll pick you up at three." With that he ran ahead of me, I smiled to myself and ran a little faster. Glare caught up to me again, his breathing was very hard, it took a lot for him to catch up with me. "Hey...This (Gasp) Weekend (gasp) do (gasp) you want to (gasp) go somewhere." He said gasping for breath between almost every word. I smiled a little but shook my head sympathetically. "Sorry I have plans, maybe next time." He looked a little angry, but he was too out of breath to do anything about it. By the last mile I was ahead of almost everyone besides Ray, this time he actually stayed next to me. We ran in silence only glancing at each other to make sure the other was okay. The last 400 meters I started sprinting, Ray tried to keep up and failed at the last sixty meters Ray was about ten meters away.

I was the first one finished as usual. I drank the water the teachers gave us greedily. They gave us a ten minute break before weapons class. Everyone was allowed to choose their own weapon and practice. This meant we really just socialize for half an hour. After that was training, I was sent to the archery training with Jet. He's about twenty four, he's a buff guy and extremely good at archery. But my mother has grilled me so hard that I'm better than him, and he knows it. "Phoenix, you look like shit." Jet said which is usually how he greets people. But today someone else was in archery Shimmer; she had a bandage on her nose, bruises on her pale skin, and a black eye.

"I'm sorry Shimmer." I said sincerely, but she only sneered at me and lunged. I took a step back and held up my hands in surrender. "Hey no fighting Glitter." Jet said to Shimmer being the jerk he is, I actually respected his asshole moments, especially right now. "It's Shimmer." She growled in response, he only rolled his eyes and threw a bow in her direction. "Whatever Glitter, Shimmer, it's all the same to me. Come on birdie you're up." He said teasing me, I cracked my knuckles tempted to punch him. I knocked an arrow and aimed at the moving target. I hit it right in the middle as usual, this time he put a stunt dummy that we usually use in class; I shot it in the head, the heart, the thigh, the neck, and the eye. He laughed. "Brutal." It's the closest thing he comes to a compliment. "Come on Glitter you're up." She didn't even bother correcting him, he put a beginner target and she glared at him. "I don't need a beginner target, I can do this." He rolled his eyes and put one of the moving one's back. "Don't be so confident Glitter; archery isn't a skill just by having brutish strength. It takes severe concentration and accuracy, plus you have to have something called patience and I can tell you lack that." I laughed a little and she turned towards me her face red in embarrassment. She always felt like people looked down on her, she always felt like I was there messing with her perfect life. To her, I was always in the way of what she wanted. So she knocked and arrow and aimed for my head.

I still kept the smile on my face, I wasn't scared. "Go on Shimmer, shoot me. Or are you too scared?" Even Jet couldn't hold back the smirk playing on his face. The rest of the class watched prepared to see what would happen, would my demise be quick. Or would Shimmer be casted even lower than she already is, she lost a sparring session, came second to last on the run, one more thing and she will be considered nothing. She will be just another citizen who wants to live in the glamour of our world. She released the arrow and I caught it right before it hit my arm. People shook their heads at how off her aim was, we all knew I'd catch it before it hit me in the eye. But her aim was so off, it wasn't even a respectable try.

"I told you to start at the beginning." Jet said with all the sarcasm leaving his voice, it was sympathetic even. We knew what was going to happen after this, she wouldn't be accepted into our school anymore. This school is for people who will be victors of the Hunger Games, not the weak. "Please there has to be something I can do." He spun towards her anger in his eyes. "That's not how it works princess, maybe if you just listen to me, you wouldn't be begging to stay. The weak don't survive the Hunger Games kids, and if you can't survive this school… Well you aren't going survive the games." She ran out of the room tears streaming down her face, and I couldn't help but feel some sympathy for her.

At the end of the school day we changed back to our normal clothes and I started the walk to my house. Fire and Ray accompanied me, knowing that my mind would be elsewhere. Going home after one of our "disputes" was never easy. I had to either prove myself or bring something worse than what got her mad. Brining Ray was out of the question, but usually Fire brings her to a better mood. Fire is also one of the top girls of my class, plus she's pretty lethal. Making my mom love her even more. We stopped in front of my house and I took a deep breath. "You better go Ray, or my mom might butcher you." He laughed a little and gave me a hug and pecked me on the cheek, which I wasn't prepared for. "See you tomorrow three o'clock." I nodded a little dazed and he walked off not looking back once, Fire just laughed at my face. I was just about as red as her nail polish. "I knew you and Ray had a thing! I just knew it, it was like since six grade he had like the biggest crush on you. Then in eighth grade you guys tried to date and your mom threw a beer bottle at his head and… that's why he has that scar on his lip." I cringed at the memory and looked back at Fire. "Please let's not talk about this now, and no we don't have a thing." I opened the door and my mother looked up from her book with a surprised expression on her face.

"Phoenix." He said softly just watching me walk in the room. I fought the urge to smack her across the face and pull her hair. "Mother." I replied in monotone. She glared at me for a while, looking me up and down. Not in the way a normal mother would, like the way to unsure that I wasn't screwed up and that I was perfectly functional. "Where were you last night?" She asked out of curiosity not in a way to unsure my well-being but to find a way to punish me. "Does it matter?" She kept her face perfectly composed but I could tell it was bothering her. "No it doesn't." She said threw gritted teeth, I smiled satisfied and left the room with Fire. "You guys have the weirdest relationship, like ever." I rolled my eyes and nodded in agreement. "Let's just go to sleep, I'm mentally and physically tired." Fire laughed and we changed before passing out on the floor. But she said one thing that bothered me. "We should wake up early, because every day of practice is another day prepared for the games."

I couldn't shake off the chills running up and down my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Phoenix **

I woke up to Fire's voice wringing threw our house, having a best friend that's a morning person isn't a good thing. I got out of bed my hair sticking up in every direction, literally looking more like a fire than hair. I combed out the knots and walked into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. My mother couldn't even hide the annoyance of Fire's happy morning song. "I hate mornings." My mother grumbled, I laughed a little. It was the closest we ever get to a family moment, it may seem like nothing, but it's something to me. "I'm going to work, I'll be back late. Don't do anything stupid." With that the sour look was back onto her face and she left the house. I sighed and Fire walked into the room with an one hundred watt smile.

"Where's Ruby?" I shrugged getting a little annoyed with the her enthusiasm. "Work." I grumbled chugging my coffee, I needed caffeine in my system. "Oh that's too bad, but we need to get you in the bathtub. You need a relaxing bubble bath, then I'll give you a facial. But I should wash your hair first then you take a bubble bath. After that well..." I cut her off with a look and she stopped confused, "What you have a date at three o'clock." I blushed and shook my head. "It's not a date, it's just Ray. He's seen me at the worst when my dad died. I was a snot covered blubbering mess and he still held me, I'm pretty sure he won't mind me not getting all dolled up for just a picnic between _friends_. Fire smirked and rolled her eyes at me. "Sure it's _just _a picnic and Ray is _just _a _friend. _That's like saying I'm just a friend! I'm like your sister!" I rolled my eyes and hugged Fire, "I love you Fire, but please it's nothing."

Ten minutes later I was sitting in the bath tub while Fire put mud on my face. "You said you hate mud cause it stains, yet here you are putting it on my face and your own." She stuck her tongue out at me and continued putting it on my face. "You're going to love me for this." After twenty minutes of sitting in the tub and washing mud off my face I felt like a raisin. I dressed in sweats and a tank top and Fire started blow drying my hair. I hated getting my hair done, it takes too long and there are so many things I could be doing. I whined the whole time and once she was finish she decided to curl my hair. "Alright stop whining I'm done." I smiled apologetically for bugging her and looked down at the curls. "Not bad, now can I please get up?" She only looked down at me sternly and I shut my mouth, I knew I couldn't stop the powerful force like a determined Fire.

She started doing my makeup and I bitched the whole time. Once she was finished she finally allowed me to look in the mirror. I looked and I was shocked to still find myself in there with makeup on. My green eyes looked greener than usually, now lined with eyeliner and thick lashes I didn't even know I had. My freckles weren't overtaking my face like usual and my skin was actually an even tone instead of seven layers of pink. "Whoa." I said, Fire was kind of smug but I had to admit I actually looked pretty. I've never thought myself as pretty, even though people say I look like my mother who they say is beautiful. I just never saw myself like that.

"I told you your gorgeous, took you long enough to believe it. Now come on we have two hours to find a decent outfit." I rolled my eyes and followed her to my room. She dug through my draws until she found shorts, she spent thirty minutes finding a nice shirt and wedges. I hate heals and refuse to wear them. "Come on Phoenix! Please!" I shook my head refusing and grabbed sandals instead even though I hate those too. "Sandals that's all I will do." She nodded happily and sprayed a sweet smelling perfume on me that I really didn't like. "This is way too much, it's not even much of an occasion." She put her hands on her hips and glared at me. "Please tell me your kidding Phoenix." I looked at her confused and shook my head. "It's your first romantic date with Ray! Of course it's a big deal!" She said waving her hands in the air wildly. I just ignored her and before I knew it, it was three o'clock.

I was unusually nervous, which is unusual for me. I am never nervous, not for anything. But now all I do is think of Ray and all of sudden I'm sweating buckets, my face gets all hot, and I start stuttering like I'm illiterate. Fire practically pushed me out of the door, I walked slowly to our usually spot at the park. Once I got there I saw Ray just wearing a t-shirt and jeans. I suddenly felt over dressed and embarrassed, once I got closer to him I realized they were his favorite jeans and hit nicest t-shirt. I smiled at the thought of him getting ready too. "Sorry I couldn't pick you up." I shrugged and rocked on my heels we looked at each other and then would look away like kindergartners trying to make eye contact with their first crush.

"This isn't us Ray, can we just do some archery in our spot?" He nodded happily and we both ran home to change. I tied up my hair, thankfully Fire wasn't there to kill me. I put on a tank top and threw on some random shorts, I put on my arm guard threw my quiver onto my back and held my bow in hand. I walked to the edge of town and made sure the cameras were off before slipping from the fence and into the woods. Sure where the richest district in Panem but that doesn't mean teens don't know where to hide out. People have been coming back here for decades.

Ray was wearing another one of his sleeveless shirts and cargo pants. He smiled at me holding a bow from school, "I still got skill Mcconway, sneaking into the school is harder than I thought." I laughed at that and punched his arm playfully. "Yea it's all fun until you get caught... again." He rolled his eyes and pushed his hair away from his face. " Whatever Nix." I laughed and aimed for out old targets, "We really need new targets." I commented, Ray shrugged and aimed before hitting the target. "Lame!" I yelled out when he hit the outer rings. He turned bright red and shook his hair into his face like he always does when he's embarrassed. "Sorry I'm not an archer." I laughed a little and stood next to him, "It's your form, you should be standing with your shoulder to the target, and use three fingers when you pull back the arrow." I instructed putting hand against his and moving some of his fingers away. "Good now, try focus on the target and only the target." I said not breaking eye contact with him, he nodded and did as I said.

"Hold it until I say." He nodded slowly never taking his eyes of the target. His eyes flickered to mine and our eyes locked for a moment. "Release." I whispered, he did without taking his eyes of me and he hit the target dead center. "That was awesome!" I said happily, but he didn't smile he just kept looking at me. I couldn't place what it was though. He stepped closer towards me and his face got close to mine, my heart was racing and the thing was I wouldn't have minded if he kissed me. In fact I wanted him to. "Let's eat!" He said with a smile before walking away a little faster than usual, his face was red and he looked frustrated with himself. He pulled out sandwiches from his book bag and two water bottles.

We ate in an awkward silence. Once we finished eating we walked around the woods not really doing anything. "This is really awkward Nix, and I don't want us to be awkward." He said softly not meeting my eyes, I touched his arm and smiled. "Hey we won't ever be awkward Ray." He nodded a little but he didn't look convinced. "Isn't this awkward for you Nix? Be honest." I tilted my head to the side and then nodded. "A little." He sighed and sat down on a tree stump heavily. "This is what I didn't want. I didn't want to admit it." I laughed a little at his seriousness. "Come on Ray it's just an awkward moment, not a big deal." He looked up at me and I couldn't help but get lost in those hazel eyes. "You seriously think that this was just us being friends Phoenix? I-I like you, god I've liked you for so long. I only dated Emerald to see how you'd react and I was happy when you did. I don't know why I'm so awkward, or why I can't say how I feel." He said this while standing up and getting closer to me, "But Phoenix nothing in this world can stop me on saying that I love you." I opened my mouth to say something but his hand was on my neck and his other on my waist, and the next thing I knew his warm lips were pressing against my own. I didn't care anymore, I didn't care about mother finding out, I didn't care about our sick society. I no longer cared what happened other than I couldn't let him slip through my fingers.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued kissing him, nothing has ever felt more right. We separated breathing hard and smiling. "I love you Ray." He smiled and kissed me again, "I love you too Phoenix." I hadn't heard someone say that to me in so long, and it felt so nice to hear it. I didn't even realize I was tearing up until Ray asked me what was wrong. "I haven't heard someone say that love me in so long Ray." He frowned and kissed my forehead, "Then I'll have to make up for the times your father can't say it and when your mom won't. I love you Phoenix, I love you so much." And we just sat there me in his arms and him murmuring his love for me, and nothing could have been more perfect.

* * *

**Total mush chapter, I don't even know why my love life is nonexistent. Thankfully I think of things that will never happen, it's great inspiration! So review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
